


Me and Mrs Edison

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Based off Me and Mrs Jones, Cheating, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today they separate, but tomorrow they would still meet at the same place, and the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and Mrs Edison

Snow fell in droves as Newt shouldered past waves of people doing their Christmas shopping. His heart turned heavier the more the snow fell, and like lead his feet crawled through the winter slush. He never liked winter, much preferred the summer of his homeland in England where he would tend to his garden with his little sister. He missed Sonya, especially when days like this would remind him of their childhood. He gave a cynical smile at the thought, his heart further hardening. When he was a child, he wouldn't have...

He ended the thought before he finished it, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked faster. The cold nipped at his nose and cheeks, and he reckoned they were nearly red. He stared at the grey sky as he waited. The noise of the crowds was a quiet hum as they passed him by, just another stranger in the throng of American consumerism.

The bus slowed to a stop, and he followed the flow of the mob into the bus. In his ears, a soft jazz song began to play, a love song from the 70s. He was numb, but not much from the cold. The low voice crooned in his ears, singing of heartbreak and love.

He gave a quick glance to his wrist.

It was almost 6.15, she should already be there.

At the fifth stop, he got off the bus. He followed the road he had long memorised, ticking off mental landmarks as he trudged through the bitingly cold gales. He stopped in front of a café. It was quaint. Amber lights hung from the ceiling. Warmth radiated from the shop, and the scent of coffee could make him salivate. But what caught his attention immediately was her.

She was right where she always sat. The drink she always bought say by her laptop, placed at the exact same angle she always placed it. And like always, she rubbed the simple silver band she wore on her ring finger.

His mouth turned dry, and he swallowed before he pushed past the door. He nodded lightly to the staff members, before walking slowly to her. His heart only grew heavier with each step. A quick glance to an overhead clock told him he had arrived just on time at 6.30.

Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder and slid to sit opposite her. He forced a smile, and she reciprocated. "Hey," he whispered. Her smile was brittle, tired and worn out.

The bags in her eyes were getting deeper and deeper with each day they had met but still...

She looked breathtaking.

He caught her hand in his, and her breath hitched. They stared into each other's eyes, a silent conversation. To anyone else who saw the message was obvious.

They loved each other.

To them, they knew what they had was wrong. No one would catch the hidden meanings packed in their shared glance. The fact that they felt wrong, that what they did is wrong, that it hurt to be together, that they wore different rings- it would never be caught by the passing eye.

Finally they begin to talk. Quietly, they wondered about running away, about eloping, about having their own fairytale ending but...

Her eyes floated to the jukebox and lit up. "It's our song," she said, and her grip in his hand tightened. She pulled him up and he followed willingly.

They joined the other couples and tarted to dance, his hands on her waist. They glided to the music, carried by the slow rhythm.

_We got a thing going on_

Her red painted lips mouthed the lyrics and he stared into her brown eyes, dutifully ignoring the weight that plagued his sleep every night.

_We both know that it's wrong_

_But it's much too strong to let it go now_

He loved her, with all his heart, and it hurt. All he wanted to do was sweep her away, to take her to a land where they could be free. Where they didn't need to pretend.

_We gotta be extra careful_

_That we don't build our hopes too high_

_'Cause she's got her own obligations, and so do I_

His mind spun from the guilt, but one thing was sure. He loved her. But he couldn't have her. As the song slowed, he leant in and pressed his lips against her temple. Their eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I love you, Teresa." He whispered.

"I love you too, Newt."

They held each other for a few more heartbeats, but they knew they had to leave each other.

Teresa had to go home. Thomas had made a nice thanksgiving dinner, with candles and roses and a grin on his face. Ten years was a long time, he had to make their wedding anniversary special. She would smile, and in their bed she would think of Newt, as she had done each day.

Newt had to get home to greet his wife. It's been a while since she last came back from Wales. Her thriving business finally gave her time to come home. A celebration was in order, with his wife's favourite food, and red wine. Wine as red as Teresa's lips. 

They separated, and turned their different ways.

But tomorrow...

_But tomorrow we'll meet_

_the same place, the same time_

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some tewt/newteresa
> 
> Wrote this a while ago, and it's on my phone so grammatical errors, beware.   
> And I felt bored, so it's based off that one song from way back


End file.
